


Of Jasmine and Chocolate 心意相通

by asadeseki



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Team Chulu, chulu - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by the lovely crimsongravedigger.tumblr<br/>可怜的苏鲁是如此爱慕着我们可爱的领航员。可是他应该如何讨佳人欢心呢？植物，他应该会喜欢植物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jasmine and Chocolate 心意相通

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Jasmine and Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134220) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 原文很萌，真的很萌。如果大家觉得不萌一定是译者的错qwq

“你好啊光！”契柯夫在走廊里愉快地向他打招呼。

 

苏鲁停下脚步，年轻的少尉向他走来，他咧着嘴笑了。契柯夫也扬起眉毛笑了起来。当契柯夫叫住他时，苏鲁原本是要去餐厅。

 

“嘿帕维尔，交班了？”苏鲁交叉双臂问道。

 

帕维尔点点头，挠了挠他的卷毛。苏鲁后悔注意到他舔嘴唇的样子。他挣扎着不让自己咬上去，指甲都嵌到衬衫里了。这时契柯夫打了个哈欠。

 

“Daaaaaa（对）-”他疲惫地吐出一个俄语单词，“莱利刚刚接班了。”

 

苏鲁轻笑，努力抑制自己靠向领航员的欲望，哪怕只是将手指缠绕在他的卷发间。

 

“你看起来很累。”他笑着说。

 

“是很累。”帕维尔怨念地说，“太累了。窝还不习惯碎这么晚。”

 

苏鲁想了想，尽力不去看契柯夫无所事事地摆弄裤边的样子。

 

“我能帮你。”他清了清嗓子，“你知道我喜欢植物学——”

 

“还有剑术。”契柯夫接道，饶有兴趣地看着苏鲁手忙脚乱地掩饰他的羞涩。

 

“嗯还有剑术。”他笑了起来，“我这儿有好东西。”

 

“真的？”契柯夫来了精神。他脸上的笑容让苏鲁瞬间沦陷，不由自主地将手放到了他的后背，揽着他向前走。

 

他既高兴又失落地发现契柯夫对这样的肢体接触一点反应都没有，依旧笑嘻嘻地跟着苏鲁。他打开了宿舍门，脑子一片混乱。

 

_契柯夫在我房间里。_

 

他咽了下口水，感觉腹部一阵抽搐。

 

“在这里等一会儿。”他一边说一边急匆匆逃进了卧室。他扫视了一下房间，找到了那株盆栽，小心翼翼地把它端了起来。

 

他充满爱意地注视着它，轻抚着柔软的白色花瓣。这是一株第一次开花的小茉莉。 _完美的植物，_ 苏鲁想， _也是我的最爱之一。_

 

他打开了门，发现契柯夫不在原地。

 

“则些植物都好美，光，泥一定很爱护它们。”

 

苏鲁欣赏着眼前的景色，契柯夫闭着眼睛，像小兔子一样抽动鼻子轻嗅着他珍爱的百合花。在淡粉色花朵的映衬下，他苍白的肤色显得格外动人。他看起来是那么宁静。

 

苏鲁清了清嗓子，差点说不出话。

 

“谢谢，我的确很爱护它们。”

 

契柯夫赞许地哼哼，睁开双眼，转过身盯着苏鲁。

 

“则个是什么？”他看着苏鲁手里的盆栽问道。

 

“嗯？哦对，这个。”他走过去，递给契柯夫，“这是给你的。”

 

他轻轻地将盆栽推了过去，契柯夫欣喜地接住。他抬起一边的眉毛，等待苏鲁的详述。

 

“这是茉莉，它能让你睡得更香，应该。至少对我很管用。”

 

“真的吗？”他盯着茉莉，感激地笑了，“泥要把它送给窝？”

 

“是的。”苏鲁拍拍他的肩膀，恋恋不舍地移开手指。

 

“写——谢谢你，苏鲁！窝会好好照顾它，保证！”

 

他把花举到面前，苏鲁注视着他轻嗅白花。他闻着香气，闭上了可爱的蓝眼睛，然后慢慢睁开，对上了苏鲁的眼睛。

 

对视时，两人奇怪地静默着。苏鲁紧握双拳，就好像这样能帮助自己褪去双颊的红晕。

 

契柯夫轻轻地笑了起来，首先打破了沉默。“窝是不是应该去试试效果？”

 

“啊对。”苏鲁点头。他是很想让契柯夫留下来，但他更想让他睡个好觉。“对，快去好好休息一下。”

 

契柯夫凝视着他，小心翼翼地走了过来。他在苏鲁脸颊上迅速地留下一个纯洁的吻，事情发生得太快，苏鲁都不确定这是不是真的。他不知所措，血涌上头。

 

“谢谢你。”契柯夫低声说道。

 

在苏鲁来得及作出反应之前，契柯夫已与他擦肩而过。

 

“你明天会来吗？”苏鲁终于找回了自己的声音，转身问道。

 

契柯夫站在门口，嘴张成了O型。

 

“我很乐意。”他轻松地笑了起来。

 

然后他走了，带走了舵手的一株盆栽，又给他留下了一个念想。

 

苏鲁彻彻底底地坠入爱河了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

契柯夫的确来了，事实上几乎每天都来。有时候他们会去契柯夫的房间。有了茉莉的帮助，他的确睡得更好了，两人都很欣慰。他们有时散散步，有时下下棋。苏鲁从来没有赢过他，这孩子就是个天才，而苏鲁每次都乐于接受失败。

 

“我应该教你怎么击剑。”某一天他开玩笑道。

 

“唔，可以考虑。泥先教窝照顾牵牛花还是击剑？”

 

“同时教。”

 

契柯夫笑了起来，笑声像打嗝，每次都能逗乐苏鲁。

 

“好吧，预备战斗，苏鲁先生。”他开玩笑地拍拍苏鲁的手臂。

 

他们坐在苏鲁床上，周围散落着各种零食。苏鲁发现巧克力是契柯夫的最爱，他已经基本扫荡光了苏鲁的库存。苏鲁摸到最后一块，举到嘴边。

 

“看，我又找到一块巧克力哦。”他逗着契柯夫。

 

契柯夫警惕地坐了起来。苏鲁恶作剧地笑着，舔了舔巧克力，咬住它。契柯夫渴望地看着他，苏鲁却突然把巧克力卷进嘴里吃掉了。

 

契柯夫撅起了嘴，苏鲁哈哈大笑。“还有吗？”契柯夫满怀希望地问。

 

苏鲁笑着摇了摇头。契柯夫向后一倒，做了一件苏鲁做梦也没想到的事。

 

契柯夫呻吟了。

 

苏鲁只能感到一股热流向下身涌去。他清了清嗓子，试图驱赶走脑中不和谐的画面。

 

“我呃……”

 

“泥什么？”契柯夫坐了起来，支着手肘望着他。

 

“我忘了。”

 

“泥忘了？”契柯夫疑惑地说。他昂起头，舔着下唇，就像平时思考时那样。这简直要把苏鲁逼疯。

 

他勇敢地往前靠去，“好吧，”

 

_去他妈的。_

 

他慢慢地靠向契柯夫，契柯夫瞪大了眼睛，但没有推拒，只是充满好奇。他既没往前也没后退，只是回望着苏鲁。

 

“你让我疯狂。”苏鲁抚摸着他的脸颊。再一次地，他没有抵抗，似乎是鼓励苏鲁继续。

 

“我无时无刻不想着你，我……”话语被契柯夫抬起的手打断了，他指尖轻触着苏鲁的脸庞。苏鲁闭上了眼睛。

 

他感觉到唇上轻柔的触感，漫长的几秒钟后，他回吻了过去。契柯夫在亲他。亲他。

 

“你话太多了，阿光。”他喘息着。

 

当他们双唇再次相触，苏鲁一手揉着契柯夫的卷发，一手搭在他的腰部。契柯夫略微挣扎了几下，就任凭苏鲁将他慢慢压倒在床单上。

 

噢苏鲁盼望这一时刻很久了。他感觉身体里有什么正在膨胀，就好像一朵被禁锢的花终于能够焕发光彩。

 

他不想逼得太紧，所以停下了动作。

 

“契柯夫，”他叹息道，轻摩着契柯夫的鼻尖。

 

“嗯？”契柯夫看向他，他的脸庞是如此柔软又美丽。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我不知道，”苏鲁耸耸肩，羞赧使他言语缓慢，“我猜，是因为你我心意相通。”

 

契柯夫微笑道，“你以为是什么让我夜不能寐？”

 

 

* * *

 

 

他们最近一次的接吻 _极其_ 不同寻常。

 

“嗯，阿光……”契柯夫叹息道。

 

苏鲁亲吻着他脖颈间苍白柔软的皮肤，不时轻咬。契柯夫喘息着，胸口一片赤裸。他紧抓着苏鲁的黑发，又在他抬头吻他时放松了手劲。

 

“你尝起来真甜。”苏鲁在他耳边喃喃道。

 

他的舌头舔弄着契柯夫的下唇，无声地请求着。羽毛掠过般轻柔的触碰已不足够安抚澎拜的激情和极度的渴望。他们的舌头缠绵挑逗，偶尔后退以供呼吸。苏鲁揉弄着契柯夫的肩膀，他知道他享受这样的按摩。

 

苏鲁突然感觉一阵颤动，下腹一沉。契柯夫笑嘻嘻地跨坐了上去。

 

“怎么了？”他问道，欣赏着契柯夫凌乱的卷发。

 

契柯夫轻轻地伸出手指在苏鲁胸膛上打着圈，“窝在想，”他噘着泛红的嘴唇，“我闷这次可以深入一点……？”

 

他的手指向下游移到苏鲁的腹部，苏鲁皱眉。

 

“你知道我们不可以。”

 

再怎么样，契柯夫也只有十七岁。他额头靠着苏鲁的胸膛，哀怨地哼唧着。苏鲁抚着他的卷发。

 

“我知道，我也很想要。”他摸着契柯夫的脸颊，让他抬头靠近一点。

 

契柯夫没有笑，用方言嘟哝着。

 

“我 _真的_ 很想。”苏鲁吻着他的额头，“我们可以等，对吧？”

 

“Da（对）。”契柯夫咯咯笑了起来，“你最好值得我等。”

 

“我保证。”

 

 

 

* * *

 

苏鲁被一阵窸窣的声音惊醒了。

 

“帕维尔？”

 

“阿光。”对方应道。

 

“噢，”他支起身子，“你醒——”

 

他坐直了。契柯夫还在沉睡，但他的身体已经苏醒了。他的手指紧抓着床单，额头闪着一层薄汗，身体被快感侵袭而扭动着。

 

苏鲁整个人瞬间烧了起来。他不能叫醒契柯夫，不然他会尴尬死的。而且契柯夫会再也无颜待下去。再也不。

 

他必须离开。

 

他小心地滑下两人共眠的床铺，钻进了浴室，努力不去注意鼓胀的内裤。

 

看来是该洗个冷水澡了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“猜猜谁的生日快到了？”几周后，契柯夫兴高采烈地说。

 

“真的？”苏鲁笑了，“你要成年了？”

 

“不，窝要五十七岁啦！显而易见嘛！”

 

苏鲁小心地把他们钟爱的牵牛花放到桌上，将他揽入怀中，“什么时候？”

 

“还有一个月，泥有足够的时间……准备，嗯哼？”

 

苏鲁点点头。一个月，听起来不错。

 

噢但是契柯夫会让这事儿变得可棘手了。苏鲁会拍他屁股，然后契柯夫就会坦然告诉他他忘穿内裤了，然后两人洗个鸳鸯浴什么的。让生日来得更慢点吧……

 

 

* * *

 

 

苏鲁走向门口，手里拿着礼物。手工巧克力又难做又难拿，但是为了能看到那张孩子气的笑脸，做什么都心甘情愿。他深呼吸，敲了敲门。

 

没人应答。门突然打开，他被拽了进去。巧克力差点从手里飞出去。

 

“噢我的天你就不能悠着点——！”

 

他被吻住了，一时忘记了巧克力，它们掉到了地上。这声音终于使得契柯夫放开了他。

 

“噢？”他惊喜地问，“给我的吗？”

 

“是的。”苏鲁应道，有些眩晕。

 

“谢谢泥，阿光！”契柯夫开心地叫道。

 

兴奋像是有传染力一般，苏鲁将包装撕开，把巧克力递给俄罗斯小伙。

 

“五十七岁生日快乐，帕维尔。”他眨眨眼。

 

契柯夫笑开了花，眼光闪烁。他将巧克力放在桌上，轻轻地吻上苏鲁。

 

“窝也有东西送给泥。”他满意地说。

 

“别告诉我你没穿内裤。”

 

他当然没有等到答案。而他们再也不用茉莉花来帮助入睡了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from author: Hope you enjoyed~ As ever, feedback is wery velcome and I do love a comment~ You readers brighten my day you do~  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> 翻完之后还是不甚满意。。。觉得没有体现出原文的萌点qwq总之谢谢各位赏脸~大家下个chulu坑见~  
> 　　  
> P.S.我需要Beta！Beta！（打滚


End file.
